A Death in Lavender Town
by Galefire
Summary: "Cubone pines for the mother it will never see again. Seeing a likeness of its mother in the full moon, it cries. The stains on the skull the Pokemon wears are made by the tears it sheds."- Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire, Pokèdex entry #104, Cubone


"**Cubone pines for the mother it will never see again. Seeing a likeness of its mother in the full moon, it cries. The stains on the skull the Pokemon wears are made by the tears it sheds."- Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire, Pokèdex entry #104, Cubone. **

**000000000000000000000000000**

The full moon hung over the Royal Purple Town, otherwise known as Lavender town, it's powerful silver glow serving as the only light in the inky darkness that was midnight. Pokèmon tower, or the Tower of the dead, loomed eerily over pver the ground below, holding several creatures under it's treacherous grasp. Violet fog blew slowly out the opens windows, gently floating down to the ground and covering it from view.

I grasped my mother's hand firmly, shaking. The cold winds of the night bit into the exposed skin of my bare head, and for once I felt a sense of envy for that white skull that fit tightly around mom's face, the one I had always thought was so ugly.

Her pace quicked, and out of my bleary eyes, I could see her constantly casting glances over her bony shoulder. My mother's weak breathes sounded repeatedly in my still-closed ears.

A twig cracked in the distance. Something was coming nearer to us, it was what my mother was fearing. Laugher was carried over to us by the wind, but it wasn't like the friendly, heartfelt laugh of my mother. No. This sound was edged with cruelty, it practically screamed evil.

I folded my ears back; I didn't want to hear it. Beside me, mom pressed herself closer to my trembling body, urging me on forwards.

Suddenly, my legs gave way. I fell to the solid ground with a loud 'thud!', cool air rising up. My mother started nudging me urgently. She was begging for me to get up.

I looked up at her, eyes filling with fear and pain. Couldn't we just rest for a moment?

She shook her head. No. We had to keep moving.

With her support, I managed to pull myself off the icy ground, legs shaking pathetically, and continued along down the path. The crashing footsteps were coming closer.

Thud. Thud. I couldn't seem to find the source of the terrible, thundering noise I kept hearing. Sweat poured down my fragile face.

A figure ran past us, identity protected by a veil of shadows. Mom stopped in her tracks, looking around for any sign of movement.

_Thud. Thud. Thud! _

Something silver flashed overhead. I let out a horrified scream, shoving my youthful figure deep into my mothers chest. They were all around us now.

There was nowhere to run.

**_THUD! THUD! THUD! _**

I knew what that sound was now.

It was my heart.

Before us, one walked forward, his eyes glinting in the moonlight. A disgusting smirk of pure estacy was plaster across his grim features.

The arms around me tightened. A faint growl escaped my mom. She wasn't about to give up her baby.

Not without a fight.

She let go of me, causing me to fall again, frail and limp. Claws outstretched, she flew at the one who dared approached us. The only look in her eyes was one of pure bloodlust.

The figure chucked darkly. Stepping to the side, he slammed her heavily in the back with an unknown wooden object.

Mother let out a shriek if pain and smashed into the ground, a cracking noise echoing through the air.

I crawled forward, wailing for her. They had formed a circled around her, blocking my way. Their manical gazes were only set on their prey.

She shoved her hands deep into the earth, halfway forcing herself up, but buckled when the force of the object hit her.

A screech rolled out from the back of my throat. What was the warm feeling in my eyes? Why were my cheek growing wet? Confusion clashed with my emotions; I couldn't do anything! Yet, I had to help!

My vision blurred as a large, dark crack appeared in my mom's skull mask, a thick, red substance pouring out as the monster hit her, again and again, growing all the more gleeful as he did so.

My arm reached out. This couldn't be happening!

A tearing feeling welled up in my chest. She wasn't moving! _Why wasn't she getting up?!_

A flash, similer to the one earlier, appeared in the pitch blank sea of shadows, and was brought down upon her exposed back, lashing back and forth. She screamed in raging agony, but couldn't find the strength to protect herself.

Bright red lines were inscribed upon the rough, brown surface of my mother's back, leaking out onto the already crimson ground.

Laugher roared up again as it continued to motion, slowly ending my mother's cry's.

Water, salty and hot, rolled down my dirt-stained face. I crawled slowly forward, wailing. My heart felt ready to burst, my throat was tight. One word, one I had never learned before flashed in my head, and I knew _exactly_ what it meant.

Death.

The last thing I saw before I was hit with a dizzying wave of darkness was my mother, bloodstained and broken, slowly being torn to peices, only for the thrill of the game.

_Death. _


End file.
